AR and VR can provide an immersive experience to users by displaying images and videos to the user that the user can interact with, for example by selecting which view of the AR or VR content to view. AR and VR content may be three-dimensional (3D) and have a 360-degree field of view. AR and VR may be displayed to a user on a headset worn by the user. The AR and VR headsets can be worn on the user's head and can display images and videos to the user in a virtual space or a mix of the virtual and real-world space. AR may provide users a direct or indirect view of an environment and augment one or more elements of that environment using computer-generated or user-generated content. VR may provide users a view of a virtual environment created based on computer-generated content, pre-recorded content, and/or live content. AR may alter users' current perception of a real-world environment while VR may replace the real-world environment with a simulated environment or a real-world environment remote (either in time or place, or both) from the user. AR and VR may be used together so that a simulated environment or a real-world environment remote from the user is also augmented with computer-generated or user-generated content.